dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Loan Shark
|name = Loan Shark |image = LoanShark-DPL-Thumbnail.png |caption = Loan Shark |game = Driver: Parallel Lines |for = Loan shark |era = 1978 |location = Queens (Easy) Harlem (Medium) Chinatown (Hard) |target = Retrieving loan shark money. |fail = Player dies. Player is arrested. Loanee escapes. Run out of time. |reward = $500 (Easy) $1,000 (Medium) $2,000 (Hard) |todo = Collect the cash. Wreck his vehicle. Persuade him to pay. Get the cash back to the agency. Get out of the vehicle. |unlocks = |unlockedby = }} Loan Shark is a Side-Job in Driver: Parallel Lines. Plot Loan Shark - Easy An agency in Queens has loaned to a person who is refusing to pay back, and the loan shark claims "I'm not a charity worker". The loanee will spawn somewhere in Queens, and will escape from the player. The loanee needs to be scared, rammed and wrecked until the vehicle comes to a stop. The car will always be a Bonsai. fter the player intimidates the loanee, he gives over the briefcase of money and flees the scene. TK then delivers the money to the agency, and the loan shark rewards the player $500. Loan Shark - Medium The next agency is located in Harlem, yet again another person who has received a loan is refusing to pay the money back. The loanee will spawn somewhere around Manhattan, be it Upper East Side/Upper West Side or Midtown. The car will always be a Cerva. Retrieving the money and delivering it back to the agency will reward the player with $1,000. Loan Shark - Hard Another agency, this time in Chinatown, southern Manhattan, has not received the loan back from a person to he supplied it with. The loanee will usually spawn in central Manhattan or Midtown, and will need to be wrecked (even more than last time) until he stops. The car will always be a Cerrano. He will then give over the money under persuasion, and flee the scene. The loan shark rewards the player with $2,000. Objectives The objectives in this mission will remain the same in each difficulty. : Collect the cash. [Back to top] *Once the agency has explained what to do, the on screen objective is to collect the cash. This will remain the objective until nearing the enemy car. The enemy car will spawn within the same borough as the mission start-point and will be marked as an orange arrow on the map. The player must reach the enemy car within 3 minutes before the mission fails. The player has an opportunity to restart the mission if they fail to do so. : Wreck his vehicle. [Back to top] *When the player nears the car, they're told to wreck it. The car's strength depends on the difficulty, where easy is the weakest of the cars. This weakness also corresponds to the in-game damage resistance of the vehicles, from weakest to strongest, Bonsai, Cerva, Cerrano, respectively. : Persuade him to pay. [Back to top] *Once the car is destroyed enough, the car will come to to a stop and the driver will exit. He gives in and insists he will "pay later", or "in 2 days". The player needs to intimidate the driver, either by pointing a weapon at them, or knocking them down. Killing them is also an option. Once intimidated, he will drop the cash. : Get the cash back to the agency. [Back to top] *When the cash is picked up, the player is told to take it back to the agency. The agency is marked on the minimap as a yellow marker and the player is under no time limit to reach, however they may be reminded several times if taking too long. : Get out of the vehicle. [Back to top] *When arriving at the destination, the player needs to exit the vehicle and walk into the red marker. At this point the loan shark will thank the player, rewarding them $1,000. The mission cannot be replayed for 5 real-life minutes. Gallery Easy= LoanSharkEasy-DPL-TalkingToGuyInBooth.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-CollectTheCash.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-LoaneeLocationMap.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-WreckHisVehicle.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-TailingLoanee.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-PersuadeHimToPay.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-Cash.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-GetTheCashBackToTheAgency.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-AgencyLocationMap.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-GetOutOfTheVehicle.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-Agency.png LoanSharkEasy-DPL-JobDone.png |-| Medium= LoanSharkMedium-DPL-TalkingToGuyInBooth.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-CollectTheCash.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-LoaneeLocationMap.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-WreckHisVehicle.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-TailingLoanee.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-PersuadeHimToPay.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-Cash.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-GetTheCashBackToTheAgency.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-AgencyLocationMap.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-GetOutOfTheVehicle.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-Agency.png LoanSharkMedium-DPL-JobDone.png |-| Hard= LoanSharkHard-DPL-TalkingToGuyInBooth.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-CollectTheCash.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-LoaneeLocationMap.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-WreckHisVehicle.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-TailingLoanee.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-PersuadeHimToPay.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-Cash.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-GetTheCashBackToTheAgency.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-AgencyLocationMap.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-GetOutOfTheVehicle.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-Agency.png LoanSharkHard-DPL-JobDone.png Locations The taxis marked with the purple corona eligible for the mission are found in numerous locations around the map: ;Easy *Queens. Small shop just north of the Shea Stadium. (Map) ;Medium *Manhattan. Down a side alley east Harlem, Manhattan. (Map) ;Hard *Manhattan. Opposite the Manhattan exit of the Manhattan Bridge, Chinatown. (Map) Vehicles ;Easy *Bonsai. Usually cream, beige or brown. ;Medium *Cerva. Usually cream, red or black. ;Hard *Cerrano. Usually light gray. Navigation Category:Features Category:Missions Category:1978 Era Missions Category:Side-Jobs Category:1978 Era Side-Jobs